


Before the World Was Big.

by screamingmoth



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), SMPEarth
Genre: Crossposted to Wattpad, Fantasy AU, Gen, kingdoms AU, oh yeah there’s probably gonna be blood, techno n wilbur centric, this is a mess bc i started writing before the dsmp was a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingmoth/pseuds/screamingmoth
Summary: Two rivalling Kingdoms. Two princes, neither wanting to be royalty. and... a stable boy?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Ph1lza, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Philza, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 202





	1. Its Raining Out.

it was late.  
like, oh boy why are you awake kinda late. Wilbur was hunched over his desk, staring down at a blank piece of paper. he was trying to write a song, but his mind kept coming up blank. he fiddled with his pen, instinctively dipping it in ink but writing nothing. he groaned in frustration, setting the pen down and standing up.  
it was raining outside. the patter of rain against his large window calmed the prince slightly as he paced his bedroom. it was too late to actually mess around with his guitar, since he'd wake the other residents. the walls were quite thin, Wilbur had found this out a few days ago after he'd woken up his mother in the middle of the night.  
an unusually loud tap startled Wilbur out of his thoughts, turning his attention to the window. he quickly paced over, pulling back the yellow curtains that covered them.  
he jumped back in surprise when he was met with the face of a boy who looked maybe 19-20, around his age. he had curly, strawberry blonde hair that the rain stuck to his face and pale skin dotted with freckles. he looked familiar, Wilbur thought, but he couldn't place why. he realized he actually had to say something and cracked his window open a little bit.  
"hello?" he questioned. it seemed to startle the other boy.  
"he-hello." the stranger spoke. his voice was also strangely familiar, and it made Wilbur wonder how he seemed to recognize this boy.  
"uhm... why are you standing at my window in the rain? not to mention, it's the middle of the night."  
the stranger took a minute to process what Wilbur asked him. he looked like he was shivering.  
"uh.... i don't know if you remember me, but can you please let me in?" The boy asked. Wilbur opened his window further, letting the stranger climb in.  
"do i remember you? you seem very familiar."  
Wilbur took a step back as the boy stumbled into his room. he was wearing a white button up shirt and a red cloak that had white fur trim, along with grey pants and black boots.  
"maybe.. we used to be friends as kids? i'm from the other kingdom that you guys hate now but-"  
"techno?"  
the name came back to Wilbur so quickly it almost punched him. that's why the boy seemed so familiar. When they were a lot younger, maybe 7 or 8 years old, the neighbouring Kingdoms were allies, and the Kings often spent time together, causing the young princes to become best friends. But after a conflict, the two Kingdoms became mortal enemies. Wilbur hadn't seen Techno in almost 9 years.  
"yeah. that's uh.. that's me."  
Wilbur was stunned, totally shocked. His old best friend showing up at his window in the middle of the night, soaking wet? This couldn't get any weirder.  
Wilbur didn't care, pulling Techno into a tight hug.  
"oh my god, i never thought i'd see you again."  
He murmured into the other Prince's neck. Techno hugged back, smiling softly. "yeah. it's a good thing i still remember what room was yours, or i'd be in big trouble." Wilbur laughed softly, taking a step back as he let go of Techno. He took a minute, noticing how Techno's hair is kinda curly and his eyes are almost red-brown and he's honestly way prettier than wilbur remembered-  
"do i have gunk on my face or somethin'?"  
Wilbur stuttered for a moment, realizing Techno caught him starting.  
"uh. um- no. i'm just... shocked, i guess." Wilbur chuckled awkwardly.  
"yeah. i'm shocked you remembered me.."  
Techno glanced at the ground, scratching the back of his neck.  
"hey. i know this is already really weird, but i have somethin' to ask you."  
Wilbur raised an eyebrow, looking into Techno's eyes.  
"yeah? ask away..?" Wilbur was nervous as to what Techno would ask. it could be anything. Techno seemed to hesitate before blurting out:  
"how do you feel about runnin' away with me?"  
Wilbur tensed up for a moment before furrowing his eyebrows.  
"running away...? why?"  
"bein' royalty sucks. i wanna get away from all of this.. you're the only person i knew who'd even think about joinin' me."  
Techno was nervous, avoiding eye contact at all cost, his heart beating a mile a minute. Wilbur took a moment to think. He never really liked being treated as royalty. It felt like he was being babied and watched over all of the time, and he couldn't stand it. Maybe running away would be a good idea...  
"yeah. i'll join you."  
"wait, really?" Techno sighed in relief, although it sounded like a laugh. "i really didn't think you would.."  
Wilbur smiled softly, looking out the window. It was still raining, but it had slowed down quite a bit.  
"i never really liked being royalty anyways. i don't want to be babied." Wilbur made sure to keep his voice down, just in case anyone else was awake.  
"yeah. i know it's sudden, but i didn't want to go alone-"  
"it's alright. i'll start packing. what would i need to bring?" Wilbur interrupted Techno, heading over to his dresser for clothes.  
"uh. i dunno honestly. stuff that doesn't scream 'hey look at me, i'm a Prince?'" Techno chuckled softly.  
Wilbur grabbed a pair of black riding pants and a large yellow sweater he was gifted. He also grabbed a light blue cloak to wear if it rained. He threw them on his bed before grabbing an over-the-shoulder bag that he usually used when travelling.  
"we should probably wait for the rain to die down before we leave." Wilbur stated, glancing out the window quickly.  
"yeah. i do plan on leaving soon though... all we need is a horse."  
Techno sighed softly, sitting down at the chair near Wilburs desk.  
"i can get us a horse. the stable boy won't care, i doubt he's even out this late." Wilbur nodded before closing the window. He realized that he was basically wearing pyjamas, and that he was gonna have to change before leaving.  
"uh. i'm gonna change.."  
He said softly, and Techno quickly turned away from him. "i'm not gonna look." He said with a soft chuckle.  
Wilbur quickly changed into the outfit he'd thrown on the bed, making sure he looked decent before turning back to techno.  
"ok. you can look now. also, do we have a plan for this?"  
Wilbur chuckled softly as Techno turned to look at Wilbur, shrugging.  
"i say we steal supplies and a horse and just... leave. i found a map of bordering communities and things so we can navigate just fine."  
Techno spoke, and Wilbur nodded.  
"i can get us food from the kitchen, it's empty at this time of night. maybe wait here, and once i have food we can get a horse and go?"


	2. A Shift in Plans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal duo soon becomes a.. not so royal trio.

The rain had slowed down quite a lot, but it was still cloudy. It was cool outside, but not cold. They had successfully raided the kitchen, grabbing food that would last a while. The large courtyard was beautiful at night, but the princes weren't there to look. they were here to leave. The stables were inside the barn. The barn was located near the main exit.  
Wilbur creaked open the large barn doors, popping his head in before entering. Techno followed behind, quickly spotting the stable boy alseep leaning against a stable. The stable holding Wilbur's horse.  
The horse was named Milo, and he was a beautiful sandy brown colour. He was very well taken care of, the stable boy did a very good job of looking after the horses.  
The stable boy looked around sixteen-ish, tall and lanky with a mop of curly blonde hair. And he was blocking the stable door that freed the horse. They'd have to wake him up.  
"just shove him to the side, he'll be fine."  
Techno suggested, shrugging. Wilbur laughed, leaning down to gently shake the boy's shoulder. He snapped awake, his eyes widened at the sight of the Prince.  
"si-sir..s?"  
He looked behind Wilbur, seeing Techno leaning against a large wooden pillar.  
"Hello. Why are you sleeping in the barn?"  
Wilbur asked with a small laugh.  
"uhm- i fell asleep? i was very tired."  
He chuckled sheepishly, standing up and wiping the dust off of his pants.  
"hm. what's your name?"  
"i'm Tommy! you're.. Prince Wilbur.. wait- why are you here? and whos he?"  
Wilbur just nodded as Tommy pointed to Techno.  
"I need my horse. and I need you to promise me something."  
Tommy's eyes widened slightly.  
"promise...?"  
"you won't tell anyone that either of us were here."  
Techno was just watching with raised eyebrows.  
"wh-what? what are you planning?"  
Tommy pressed further.  
"it's none of your business, nerd. now, we need the horse."  
Techno spoke up, pointing to Wilburs horse.  
"well!-" Tommy stammered. "The King will have my head if he finds out one of the horses.. and his son, if i'm catching your drift, are missing!"  
Wilbur sighed softly, shaking his head. The stable boy was a lot smarter than he expected.  
"hm. tell him i'm out, then."  
Tommy stammered yet again, trying to find words. He quickly gave up, stepping away from the gate to gather a saddle and the reigns for Milo. Wilbur opened the stable door, petting his horses nose softly. Tommy came back with a dark brown saddle and matching reigns, heaving them to lay over the open stable door.  
"thank you."  
Wilbur said quietly, taking the saddle.  
"you don't need any help, do ya?"  
Tommy asked. Wilbur shook his head, throwing the saddle over Milo's back. Techno just... watched, admiring the horses.  
"so.. where are you both heading..?"  
Tommy asked.  
"nowhere you should be concerned about."  
Techno but in before Wilbur could respond.  
"just a question!"  
Tommy raised his hands as a surrender, just as Wilbur finished setting up Milo's saddle and reigns. He walked the horse out of the stable, occasionally petting his nose.  
"Sir.. Wilbur. where are you heading? your.. friend wouldn't tell me."  
Tommy pressed further, drawing a groan from Techno.  
"nowhere you should be worrying about, Tommy. don't tell a soul about this, okay?"  
Wilburs tone was stern, but warm. Tommy quickly put two and two together, noticing the attire of the two princes.  
"you... you're running away, aren't you!"  
Tommy stammered. Techno facepalmed, running his hands down his face. Wilbur just sighed.  
"no." He lied. "The King doesn't like me heading out at night, that's why you promised me not to tell."  
"i didn't promise you anything! i can see right through you two!"  
Tommy looked shocked. Techno decided to step in, pulling a sword out of it sheath, that sat on his hip.  
"waitwaitwaitwait, im sorry Sirs! I won't tell a soul."  
Tommy stuttered, looking directly at Techno's sword, eyes wide.  
"good."  
Techno sheathed the sword calmly.  
"with a price."  
Techno was reaching for his boot again, but Wilburs hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
"what's your.. price, Tommy?"  
Wilbur asked.  
"i join you. i won't tell a soul, and anyways.. you'll need food for the horse, right? i've got the keys to the storage."  
Techno groaned.  
"nope. not happenin'."  
"wait. Tommy.. you know a few of the guards, don't you?"  
Wilbur asked. Tommy seemed to light up at the question.  
"why yes i do! i'm quite good friends with one of 'em. His names Deo, if you've seen him around. orange blaz-"  
"okay, that's enough. Wilbur, we are not taking a child with us!"  
Techno complained. "i'm not a child!" Tommy piped in.  
"Techno. This might be a good idea.. A, he has food for Milo, and B, he can get us out of here."  
"he takes up more food and supplies, and we'll need another horse for him. i could probably get us out of here just as easy."  
Techno was not buying anything Wilbur was saying. Tommy was literally a child, how would he help them at all?  
"we'll bring you with us. Get a good amount of feed for the horses, and grab a horse of your own. we're leaving."  
Techno stammered at Wilburs sudden decision. Tommys face lit up, cheering as he pulled out the keys to the upstairs food storage. He grabbed a saddle bag as he headed up to the storage, stuffing it full of food. He tossed it to Wilbur, who easily caught it and strapped it on Milo. Tommy quickly readied his own horse. It was smaller than Milo but it had a shiny black coat.  
"we're all ready?"  
Wilbur asked hesitantly as he watched Tommy grab whatever belongings he had with him, strapping them to his horse.  
"yeah!"  
Tommy cheered. Wilbur hopped on to his horse, motioning for Techno to get on behind him. Once everyone was ready, they left the barn.


	3. The Sunset is Gorgeous.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they hit the road. but not before a little encounter with some guards.

The front gates were shut. The exit of the Kingdom was a large wooden and iron drawbridge. Three guards were outside, two sleeping as one kept watch. They were sat on top of the large wall that kept the Kingdom separated from the outside world, not seeing the two princes. and the stable boy.  
Wilbur could see Tommys face light up as he spotted one of the awake guards. For a moment Wilbur questioned how Techno got in to the kingdom, but he decided to ask him about that later. He pulled the hood of his light blue cape over his head, hoping the darkness obscured his face. Techno did the same, although his cloak was dark red with a white fuzz trim.  
"that's Deo! the one who's awake!"  
Tommy whisper-yelled, pointing at the guard. He was wearing bulky armour but underneath his outfit was bright orange.   
"we need to grab hisattenti-"  
"HEY DEO!! MAN!"  
Tommy interrupted Techno, causing both the princes to recoil slightly.  
"quiet!"  
Wilbur hissed. But the guard was facing them. He quickly hopped down the wall's ladder, approaching the three.  
"what are you doing out so late, Tommy? and who are these?"  
Deo asked with a raised eyebrow. Wilburs eyes widened slightly, glaring at Tommy. Tommys expression read 'i got this, guys', but both Wilbur and Techno doubted him.  
"oh uh. i'm going on a ride with a few buddies o' mine. D'ya think you could be a pal and lower the gate for us?"  
Deo didn't buy what Tommy was saying one bit.  
"going on a ride? in the middle of the night?"  
"ye..yeah! they wanted to uh. show me something. we'll be back by dawn, i promise!"  
Every word Tommy spoke made Techno doubt him even more. The promise was a bad, bad move.  
"hm." Deo looked back to the top of the wall, where the other two guards were asleep. One was wearing blue and the other a gray sweater. "where are you going?"  
Deo questioned further. "and..... is that the prince?"  
Wilburs heart stopped for a moment, making eye-contact with the guard.  
"im pretty sure you're blind, Deo. He looks nothing like the price. and where we're goin' is none of your business. it's a secret spot, now open the gates. please."  
Techno but in. Tommy nodded, Wilbur sighing softly. He could tell Deo didn't believe him.  
"fine. i'll open the gates..."  
Deo walked over a large wooden machine embedded in the wall, grabbing hold of the wheel's handle and yanking it hard. They could all hear chains rattling and the drawbridge slowly started to lower over the large moat that separated the kingdom from the rest of the world. Wilbur has never been beyond these walls.   
"you're a blessin' Deo, y'know that?"  
Tommy was all smiles, causing Deo to roll his eyes with a soft huff.  
"well.. i'll be telling the other guards about you three. now, leave quickly if you wanna get anywhere. sun's coming up."  
The three runaways all shared a look of shock.   
"De-Deo man, you can't tell anyone about this!!"  
"Tommy. it's fine. Let's just go."  
Techno grumbled, nudging Wilbur softly. Milo stomped a hoof on the ground, Wilbur encouraging it to start walking again. Tommy trailed behind on his horse, the pair quickly picking up speed. They were making quite a bit of distance from the Kingdoms, Wilbur not daring to look back. Soon the large stone walls were out of sight, and the sun was just beginning to rise.  
It was stunning, the sun just barely peeking over the horizon. The horizon line was painted in bright orange and pinks, quickly fading from purple to the deep blue of the night sky. Stars littered the sky, making Wilbur gasp in total awe. He was quite literally starstruck. He'd only have the chance to watch the sunrise from his room once or twice if he woke up that early, but it.. it had never been this beautiful.  
"watch where your going, idiot."  
Techno startled Wilbur out of his thoughts. Techno had grabbed the horses reigns so they weren't heading straight into a dense forest. He was practically leaning his head against Wilbur's shoulder.  
"sorry... i've never really seen the sun like that."  
Wilbur laughed sheepishly. Tommy still trailed behind them, just barely out of earshot. Techno chuckled too, handing the reigns back to Wilbur. He re-wrapped his arms loosely around Wilbur's torso. There was a small cleared path a few metres away from where they currently were, Wilbur directing Milo towards it. He was a little sad that he had to leave the beautiful sunrise for the forest, but they'd be harder to catch in here. Wilbur looked behind him one last time before getting swallowed by the trees, trying to take in the pinks of the sky. Tommy was kind of in the way, but he made do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! it's gonna get more interesting soon, I promise! :3


	4. The Myoso Sea Tavern.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their team grows even larger!

The forest was large and lush, blocking the small amount of light that the sun currently provided. It was dark, but they could see a good metre ahead of them. The forest seemed to go on forever on either side of the rocky path. It was a quiet ride besides the occasional huff from the horses or Tommy pointing out cool animals. Wilbur humoured him and pretended to be interested, but Techno didn't even respond. Both he and Wilbur were quite tired, wondering how the hell Tommy had so much energy.  
The road seemed to go on forever, Wilbur quickly pulling Milo to the side of the road.   
"we're taking a break. this is gonna be a long ride."  
He stated, sliding off his horse before gently petting his nose. Techno hopped off after him, Tommy stopping his horse right next to them. The three settled against trees, Wilbur grabbing the food bag off of Milo's saddle. They shared a few pieces of dried fruit and cured meat, saving most of the food for later on in the trip. Techno sighed softly, glancing up at the dark green canopy.   
"we shouldn't stay here for long. we can still be caught."  
He stated, Tommy and Wilbur quickly agreeing.  
"we need to find a place to sleep tonight too!"  
Tommy chimed in.  
"we'll find something. there are little towns spattered around everywhere."  
Techno nodded in agreement, pulling the folded map of the surrounding area out of his pocket. He looked at it for a moment before putting it down on the ground.  
"if we just.. stay to this path for a while, we'll end up at a small fishing town."  
That was the plan. Wilbur took the map from Techno as they got back on their horses, packing everything up. They set off at a quick pace, all though they weren't running. The path seemed to go on forever, occasionally branching off to the side. They kept going straight.  
Riding took up most of the day, but they eventually came to a small village. The houses were all made out of a dark wood with dark green tiling on the roofs. There was an occasional garden, but other than that it looked pretty beat up. They could just barely see the large ocean behind the town. The sky was just starting to turn orange, the sun low in the sky.   
"there's a tavern over there. we can go and get some proper food."  
Wilbur stated, hopping off his horse. Techno followed him, taking Milo's reigns from Wilbur to lead it. Tommy stayed on his until they got a lot closer to the tavern. They both tied their horses up, heading inside.   
They passed a guard on the way in. The interior of the tavern was simple and similar to the outside, the bar made out of dark green stone and a wooden countertop. A barkeep stood behind it, cleaning the bar off. He looked up, smiling softly. There were two other people in the tavern besides them.  
"hello! welcome to the Myoso sea tavern."  
He spoke, putting away his towel.  
"hello! do you have any rooms available?"  
Wilbur asked, approaching the counter with a smile. He hoped no one recognised him or Techno.  
"yes, we do! you need three rooms, i'm guessing?"  
Techno sat down at the counter next to Wilbur.  
"yeah. how much is that?"  
Techno cut Wilbur off. The barkeep glared at Techno, but the Prince didn't seem phased.  
"hm. for all three? thirty gold. ten each."  
It was quite cheap. Wilbur pulled out his money pouch, handing the Barkeep thirty-five. He tried to give back the five gold, but Wilbur pushed it back at him.  
"oh.. thank you." the Barkeep smiled. Techno rolled his eyes. Tommy snickered before asking;  
"does this place serve food? i've.. never been in a tavern before."  
The barkeep laughed.  
"yes, we serve food here. obviously."  
——  
It was a good thirty minutes later when they all had their food, and were eating happily. The barkeep didn't seem to like Techno, for some odd reason. He ignored it. The food was decently cheap but it was pretty good, Tommy making a decently big deal about it while Wilbur and Techno regretted bringing him along. Barkeep had said he'd give props to the chef, whom he'd referred to as Lynn.   
Suddenly, a new figure walked into the tavern, settling down next to Wilbur. He gave them a soft smile before ordering a drink. He appeared to be a regular, since Barkeep knew him by name.  
"hello Phil! the usual?"  
He asked, and Phil nodded, handing over a few coins and saying a soft; "Thank you, Tee."  
When he had his drink, he turned to the group.  
"are you guys new here? i've never seen your faces around."  
Wilbur nodded, smiling softly.  
"yeah. We've been travelling."  
He shrugged softly. Phil hummed, taking a sip of his drink.   
"where are you three going? i'm guessing you're all travelling together?"  
He asked. Techno and Tommy looked over, Tommy nodding.  
"we don't really have a destination! we're all just exploring, sir."  
Tommy chimed in, a large smile on his face. Phil laughed softly at the child, adjusting his dark green jacket on his shoulder.  
"hm. i'm Phil, by the way."  
"I'm Tommy! and this is Wilbur, and Techno-"  
Techno elbowed Tommy in the side, muttering something about not trusting strangers. Phil didn't seem to recognise any of the names, much to Wilbur's enjoyment.  
"it's nice to meet you three. Seeing the same faces all the time gets real boring."  
"i bet. you live here, i assume?"  
Wilbur asked calmly, turning to face Phil.  
"yeah! i've been staying here for the past... five? or so years," He chuckled softly, "it really wasn't supposed to be permanent."  
"oh? you were a traveller too...?"  
Wilburs eyebrows raised in curiosity, prompting Phil to share more.  
"ah, yeah." Phil scratched the back of his neck.  
"i dunno, i was bored at.. the old place, so i decided to leave for a while."  
Was all Phil shared.   
"so, where do you guys come from?"  
Wilburs stomach sank a little at the question. He needed to formulate a lie, quick-  
"we're from a village just off the forest path. it's small, not on many maps."   
Techno cut in, the lie easily slipping off his tongue. Wilbur nodded in agreement.  
"cool, i've never noticed a village in that direction."  
Other than that comment, Phil didn't seem to see through them.  
"do you mind another passenger? i have a horse and supplies."  
Techno immediately opened his mouth to protest.  
"how do we know you're not gonna like.. kill us or something?"  
Phil seemed taken aback by the comment.   
"why should I? you all seem like good and honest folk."  
Wilbur rolled his eyes at Techno.  
"don't mind him, he's just paranoid. do you know how to navigate around here, sir? all we have is a map."  
Tommy laughed sheepishly.   
"you really don't have to call me sir, Tommy. Way too formal."  
"sorry si- sorry Phil."  
Tommy was quick to apologise, and Phil just smiled softly and waved it off.   
"but yes, I know my way around."  
Wilbur shared a look with his travel-mates before nodding his head.  
"sure! you can come with us. we have no real destination though."  
"i'm still not so sure about this guy."  
Techno huffed. Wilbur patted his friend on the shoulder before standing up.  
"It's quite late, and he have a lot of travelling to do tomorrow. We can all meet here tomorrow morning?"  
He stated, Techno and Tommy standing up after. Phil quickly finished his drink, nodding.  
"yeah. i'll meet you guys here tomorrow, i'll be ready to go."  
—  
It wasn't long before they were all situated in their tavern rooms. They were small but comfortable, with soft beds. It wasn't long before the bunch had all passed out, the moon high in the sky.


	5. escape.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally, they leave. for good, hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for not updating, i lost motivation for a Hot Minute-

The trio woke up to the rising sun, but didn't leave their rooms until they could hear people downstairs. As the three headed downstairs to the main building, they noticed a bunch of fishermen at the bar, eating breakfast. A few turned their heads, but none paid any mind to them. The princes and Tommy were sitting at a table in the corner, close to the door. They didn't know when Phil was going to show up.  
A waiter appeared beside their table, asking if they wanted anything to drink. Wilbur and Techno got coffee, but Tommy settled with orange juice.

It wasn't long before the tavern doors opened and Phil walked in, wearing a similar outfit to the one he was wearing the night before. He immediately spotted the group, sitting down at their table.  
It was just simple small talk until their food arrived. They ate quietly. Phil was nice, and soon it felt like he'd been their friend for a long time, not just one night.  
"Hey. you guys are all packed up, yeah?"  
He asked. Tommy looked up from his plate as the Princes nodded.  
"it's all on our horses. what's your plan for getting us out of here anyways?"  
Wilbur asked, his eyebrows raised.  
"we're hitching a boat ride."  
"I uh- We have to be sneaky."  
Techno stuttered.  
"oh no, you all won't be recognised at all!"  
Phil smiled kindly, but there was definitely mischief behind it.  
After a few moments as everyone finished their food and paid, Phil stood up.  
"Well, since we have a boat to catch, we should probably go soon."  
Wilbur, Tommy and Techno all stood up after him, pushing in their chairs. They followed Phil outside.  
—  
The roads that through the town were bumpy cobblestone, almost fully grown over with weeds. The scent of ocean was almost overwhelming, but in a nice way. The roads soon turned to dirt as they approached a marina and it's docks.   
a large boat was parked at the docks, towering masts displaying large green sails.  
Wilbur had seen boats like this since his kingdom was a lot closer to the water than Techno's.   
"I'm sorry that I rushed you guys earlier. but this is where i wanted to go!"  
"Phil, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
Tommy asked. Phil turned to him, raising an eyebrow. He was smiling.  
"We sneak on to the boat and sail away? because that's what I'm thinking."  
"that's exactly what I'm thinking."  
Tommy had this mischievous grin on his face. It made Wilbur smile. Techno groaned slightly from behind.  
"We'll have to leave our horses..."   
Techno pointed out, because who the fuck brings horses on to a fish supply boat.  
"Oh no... I dont wanna leave Milo! he's my baby!"  
"Do you wanna get out of here, Wilbur?"  
Wilbur sighed sadly, patting Milo on the nose as he slipped off.  
-  
"Okay-" Phil carried a set of saddle bags. So did Wilbur and Tommy, since Techno's hands needed to be free. The bunch sprinted to the storage crates, quickly finding an empty one. Techno used his sword as a crowbar, wedging the crate open. They dumped their bags inside before hopping in one after another.   
Techno yanked the wooden lid shut, as he was the last one in. His sword clattered beside him. The smell of the box hit him like a truck. It smelled of fish so badly he gagged. The other three were all on the same level of disgust.  
To their luck the crate was big enough to fit all four of them and their bags, but it was still small. Tommy was squished between Techno and Phil, Wilbur leaning against Techno's other side.   
"quite cozy in here, huh?"  
Phil whispered, laughing softly.  
"I don't know how you thought this was a good idea, Phil. We're probably gonna get found out or somethin'."  
Techno grumbled. Tommy punched him in the arm lightly.  
"Don't be so negative, Techno! Everything's going to be A-O.K."   
Wilbur nodded, but soon hushed everyone as their crate was being picked up.  
"holy mother o' fuck, whats in this thing? bodies?!"  
One of the sailors exclaimed jokingly as he hauled the crate on to the ship. His buddies laughed along.  
It was a long trip stuck in a stuffy, cramped crate. There were holes for air, since the boxes were usually used to move fish. Did I mention that it smelled?  
Wilbur and Tommy fell asleep, both leaning on Techno. It left only Phil and Techno awake, suffering together.  
"... you know where this boat's bringin' us, right?"  
Techno asked after a few moments of awkward silence. Phil nodded.  
"It'll bring us off the coast of and far to the West, waaaay away from your guys' kingdoms."  
"..Our kingdoms?"  
"Yeah. you guys are Princes, I've seen your faces around. it isn't obvious though, you aren't gonna get caught!"  
The reassurance did not make Techno less nervous. How has Phil seen their faces? The Kingdoms were very strict on letting the Princes go out in public..  
Wilbur grumbled something in his sleep, shifting so that his face was pressed against Techno's shoulder. He was holding his arm.  
Phil noticed this and chuckled warmly, before a question popped into his mind.  
"aren't your Kingdoms rivals?"  
"Yeah. they used to be allied. It's how we know each other."  
Phil hummed, yawning quietly.  
"How do I know you aren't gonna like, turn us in or somethin'?"  
Phils eyebrows raised at the question. He shook his head a little, smiling.  
"I'm literally helping you get away. If I was to turn you two in," He motioned to Wilbur vaguely, "I would've done it already."  
"ah." Techno leaned back as much as he could, groaned quietly as the boat lurched. Tommy's head fell into his lap.   
The crate fell into awkward silence once again, Techno and Phil trying to avoid eye-contact. Phil was staring out of one of the air holes.  
"how long is this ride gonna take?"  
Techno asked.  
"Uhm...... Three-ish hours?" Phil chuckled awkwardly, scratching his neck.  
Techno groaned.


	6. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they’re free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the updates are so slow! writing takes a while-

It wasn't long before Phil dozed off in the shipping crate, leaving Techno the only one awake.  
The slight rocking of the boat and the smell made it impossible for him to even feel tired, never mind Wilbur basically cuddling his arm and Tommy's head on his knee. It did give him a moment to think, though.  
He doesn't regret running away in the slightest. He knew that dragging Wilbur into it wasn't the best of ideas, but he wouldn't have been able to do it alone.   
His kingdom was... horrible, to say the least. Far worse than Wilbur's. The Antarctic Empire was practically stuffed full of corrupt leaders and all-around horrible people.  
Techno sighed quietly, taking a moment to glance around the crate. There was very little light, since the only ways to see out were small air holes. Phil was across from him, leaning against the corner and snoring peacefully. Techno found the sound annoying.  
—  
It felt like literal years before someone woke up.   
and of course it was Tommy. He sat up, leaning his back against the crate.  
Techno pretended to be asleep, looking away from the younger boy before realising he was staring directly at Wilbur. He directed his gaze to his boots.  
Tommy seemed to notice this, chuckling softly.  
"you two look comfy."  
Techno sighed, knowing that he had no choice but to talk to the child.   
"yeah. he sure is. I'm not."  
Tommy genuinely laughed at that, but quickly silenced himself.  
"shit. we gotta be quiet..."  
-  
After more hours of sitting in the dim, smelly crate, they finally docked. This was made obvious by the sudden jerk of the crates and new, loud, voices. This startled Wilbur awake, Phil stifling a laugh at how quickly the taller male jerked away from Techno.   
They could hear the buzz of people talking and things moving.  
It wasn't long before the talking grew louder and their box was lifted, all four of them grabbing stuff to make sure none of it slid around and made unfamiliar noises.  
They shared excited and nervous glances, awaiting a moment where they could crack the top of the crate open and make an escape.

Wilbur quickly realised that this was it. These people who he's known for... a night, maybe, (besides Techno, obviously) were his new family. he had to rely on these people for everything. It was exciting. It was horrifying. He couldn't wait to be free.  
Freedom was an odd word to him- he's seen it with so many definitions. Like Freedom, in the sense of L'Mangburg actually being a kingdom, and not a section of town ruled by the Kingdom of Dream.  
Or freedom in this sense, being free of rules and expectations and schedule and just.... living.  
He thinks he likes this freedom better.

Wilbur was thrown out of his thoughts by Phil shoving him and motioning to the roof of the crate. Techno had his sword jammed in to the corner like a crowbar, ready to pry it open.  
"Earth to Wilbur? ok. On the count of three I'm going to jump out and run. Follow me."  
Phil said calmly, a determined look in his eyes. Wilbur nodded.  
"One."  
Techno looked at Phil expectantly. Tommy shoved a few bags into Wilburs arms.  
"Two."  
The wood creaked as Techno moved the sword downwards.  
"Three."  
Techno hammered down on the sword, the crate popping open. Phil hopped out, grabbing a bag of horse food with both hands. He bolted, Techno following soon after. He yanked Wilbur by the arm, the brunette just barely being able to grab Tommy's sleeve.   
And they were out, wind rushing through his hair and batting against his face. They were heading towards another forest, as the trees would hide them. It was almost like Phil had done this before, Wilbur thought, noticing how calm and calculated he was during the escape.  
This forest was a lot lighter green with far more flowers, unlike the dark oak that made up most of the wood near their Kingdoms.  
They didn't stop running until they couldn't see the docks and their legs ached.   
Wilbur was panting heavily, slowing down as everyone else came to a stop. They were tired, leaning against trees and catching their breaths,  
but they were free.

Wilbur plopped down on the ground, doubling over as his breath finally came back to him.  
Tommy sat next to him, leant against a tree. He had a flower in his hand, admiring it.  
A bee came to land on it and Tommy smiled wider, gently setting the flower down.  
"Wow. that was interestin'."  
Techno said with a breathy laugh. Phil nodded with a smile, running a hand through his blonde hair.  
Wilbur took a moment to look over his new family.  
Phil was short with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a pale green shirt with a dark green trenchcoat-looking jacket and similar coloured pants.  
Techno was only a few inches shorter than Wilbur, with wavy strawberry blonde hair and eyes a reddish-dark brown. He wore a white button up and dark grey pants with black knee-high boots. He also had a long red cape that was fur-lined.  
Tommy was maybe an inch shorter than Techno, with fluffy blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with a dirtied red jacket.

Sitting in the grass was oddly calming after the adrenaline rush of escaping the ship. He hoped no one saw... It would end horribly if they did.  
"Phil, do you know where we are?"  
Tommy asked.  
"Uh.... Very vaguely, yes." Phil responded with a nervous chuckle, causing Techno to send a concerned look his way.  
"Very vaguely? that's concernin'."  
"How do you know this place, anyways?"   
Wilburs question made Phil tense up for a moment. He hesitated before responding;  
"I uhm... I used to live around here. A long time ago."  
He sounded like he was lying, but Wilbur decided not to question it any further.  
"Why do you sound so nervous? Is there something we need to look out for 'round here?"  
Tommy was the one to push for more information. Phil sighed quietly, running his hand through his hair once more.  
"We're very close to the Kingdom of Dream. He- Dream- is.... not the friendliest King, and if he sees either of you..."  
He didn't finish his sentence, as he knew that Techno and Wilbur knew what he meant.


	7. more travel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet a certain boy, and Techno’s motives are slowly revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry for the wait :) it’s gonna get good after this, i promise

They hit the road not long after their little conversation, as Phil didn't share any more useful information. Techno made a mental note to interrogate him on that later.   
It was a lot slower and a lot more tiring walking. Losing the horses cost them a ton of time, as they'd probably be in the next town over by now.  
—  
The trees soon changed from oak to birch, but the amount of flowers only grew. A small town came into view, houses and farms made of birch wood, oak and stone. It was beautiful..   
And then Tommy screamed.  
A bee swarmed far too close to his face for his liking and it scared him, snapping the three older boys out of their thoughts.  
After a small chorus of 'you okay's, they were back on their journey.  
"ah! i'm so sorry for that- are you alright?"  
A new voice caught Tommys attention. He looked over, and heading from between two buildings was a boy around his age. He had wavy, shaggy brown hair and he wore a green button up maybe a size too big, with light blue overalls. He had a large white bee-keepers hat on too, and was holding a section of a beehive.  
"they get out of control sometimes- i'm sorry."  
"it's okay man. i just don't like bees much." Tommy laughed awkwardly, "who are you, anyways?"  
The rest of the group had all stopped by now. The boy set down the section of beehive and approached.  
"my names Tubbo!" The boy, Tubbo, said with a large smile. It made Tommy smile a little. He held out his hand in a handshake.  
"I'm Tommy."   
Tubbo seemed confused for a moment but then he excitedly shook Tommys hand.  
"Nice to meet you, Tommy! who are your.. friends? over there?" Tubbo asked unsurely.  
"Oh uh-" Tommy sounded unsure. "These are my brothers, and uh- my dad." The lie was made up on the spot, but Tubbo seemed to buy it.   
"a nice family outing, i see!" He looked to Phil, a smile on his face. "you here for the bees? because i can show you around!"  
Phil shared a glance with Techno for a moment before smiling and nodding.  
"I'd love a little tour. i've heard that this place's honey is the best around."  
Tubbo's smile only seemed to widen. He started walking, motioning for the group to follow along.  
"we've got quite the reputation here! we get customers far and wide! from the antarctic empire-" Techno internally winces- "to the kingdom of dream!"  
Phil smiled warmly, nodding along. "i bet. where are we going, by the way?"  
Tubbo took off his beekeeper hat, holding it at his side. "im taking you all to the storefront! it's where we sell all our goods. it's also really close to the beehives too."  
"Ah. well, lead the way!" Phil fell silent after that, Tubbo and Tommy falling into quiet conversation.  
The scenery was absolutely gorgeous, Wilbur admired, with rustic houses and lush gardens.   
He let his thoughts wander in step with him, about Techno and Tommy and Phil.  
He didn't know much about Phil, but he appeared very nice and genuine. he's the reason they got this far, but he knew he couldn't put his full trust in him yet.  
-  
After the wholesome tour of the bees, the trio of men (and Tommy) were back on their way. Phil had actually bought some honey comb from the boy as a treat. as much as walking sucked, they had left all of their horses things back at the fishing dock before the boat ride, so there wasn't a point of getting new four legged companions.  
They had decided to stay at a small inn on the outskirts of the village, letting themselves relax for the night.   
Tommy was out like a light moments after the sun left the horizon.  
"I'll be back in a few. don't burn the place down."  
Phil said with a soft laugh as he left the room, leaving his bags on his bed.  
There were two "okay"s in response before the room was silent again, aside for the gentle rain that had rolled in not long after they settled down.  
Technoblade was sitting on his bed, cleaning the sword he kept at his waist. it didn't really need cleaning, but it was something to do.   
Wilbur had a question that was nagging him.  
"Why did you want to run away, Technoblade?"  
He asked bluntly, causing techno to look over. He shrugged.  
"I don't like bein' a prince. I don't like my father either."  
Techno spoke flatly, quickly going back to paying attention to his sword.  
"why'd you come with me?"  
The question caught Wilbur off guard, and it took him a moment to formulate his answer.  
"I.... I don't know, really. i wanted to get away, i guess. I didn't want to be babied anymore."  
Techno hummed softly, and the conversation ended at that.   
Was that a proper reason to run away, to leave your very nation behind? Techno seemed to have other motives. he just didn't want to share them.  
Wilbur never liked the way people treated him, seeing him as this all-powerful being held on a pedestal of unreachable standards.   
He laid back on his own bed, letting himself question his morals.  
Technoblade had also been caught up in his thoughts. They were mainly about yesterday’s conversation with Phil.  
Apparently, Phil used to live around this area before moving to the small village outside of L’Manburg. He seemed oddly tense, silently refusing to give information. He wanted to know who King Dream was, and why he’d kill him or Wilbur..  
He’d ask Phil another day. Even though they were travelling with no actual plan, they still had places to go.  
He wondered what they’d see and why he was actually quite fond of the two newcomers in their group. He shouldn’t trust them.  
You can never trust anyone, Techno thought, before sleep consumed him.


	8. A Small Run In.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mindless travelling continues.  
> until it doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry that the updates r so slow- i lost motivation for a little lmao

—  
The night passed quickly. Techno didn't know what time Phil came back to the inn, but he was there when the ex-prince awoke.  
He had woken up before the others, so he had some quiet time for himself, but he didn't have much to do though.   
Techno laid back on his bed after getting dressed, letting his thoughts wander. That wasn’t a common thing, he preferred not to think too much about morals and things of the matter. He’d just think himself into a panicked loop. But he let himself, just this once.  
Was running away a good idea? Yeah, Techno thought, it was a good idea. He never wants to set foot in the Antarctic Empire ever again, let alone be King of the place. It's morals were.. less than ideal, and it's reputation is worse.   
He didn't want that reputation weighing him down. He wasn't like that. He wasn't like his father- he wasn’t that murderous bru—  
It didn't take long before the rustling of the others waking snapped him out of his thoughts. They were starting to get into the rhythm of travelling together, so they were able to get ready almost wordlessly.  
—  
They said goodbye to the boy they'd met the day earlier—Tubbo— as they left the town. Tommy had a creeping suspicion that it wasn't the last time he'd see Tubbo, but quickly brushed it off as just another stupid thought. There was quiet conversations as they walked, mainly complaining about how much they needed horses. But even if they put their money together they probably wouldn't have enough for all of them. Stealing was a good option, but they couldn’t risk getting caught up with authorities.  
The forest had become a place Phil had gotten used to, due to his past travels. Despite leading the group he only had a vague idea of the forest he was navigating. He’d been here before, but it’s been a while.   
He knew there was another Kingdom nearby, so leading them towards it would probably be a bad idea-  
"Stop right there!"  
Fuck.   
All three of them turned to the new voice. There were two men, dressed in knights attire and bulky dark purple armour. neither of them had helmets, so you could see their faces.  
One had black hair with a bandana tied under it, doing nothing to pull back his hair.  
The other had longer dirty blonde hair, but his face was obscured with a white circular mask with a haunting smile drawn on it.  
They were far closer to the Kingdom than Phil thought.  
The black-haired knight walked right up to the group, drawing his sword.  
"What are you three doing around here?"  
"we're travellers. where are we, exactly?"  
Wilbur asked. The knight scoffed.  
"don't fool me, Soot. I know who you are. this is the Kingdom of Dream."  
Wilbur gulped. Before he could speak, the knight had Technoblade's iron sword to his throat, shining with an ancient magic.  
"hey hey! don't threaten him!" Tommy interjected, but Techno didn't falter. The other Knight drew his sword.  
"listen here. don't tell a soul, and you'll go back to your Kingdom alive. Got it?" Techno's voice was low and threatening. The knight only smirked.  
"woooooow, how intimidating. The Prince of the Antarctic Empire..... I'd have you dead before you could even think about killing him."  
The man behind the black-haired knight spoke up, and although you couldn't see his eyes, there was murder written all over them.

Techno shrunk a little under the name, the reputation, but quickly steeled himself.  
"I think you underestimate me."  
"now now-" Phil interjected, pushing Technoblade's sword down as slowly as possible, "we'll get out of your hair and you won't tell a soul. okay, mate?"  
Phil spoke to the Knights, a friendly tone but a hurt them and face the consequences look written all over his features.  
"fine. it isn't worth getting into trouble, Sapnap."  
The masked Knight spoke up, causing his friend—sapnap—to sigh and sheathe his sword. 

And that's when it happened.  
Sapnap was turned as if to walk away before pivoting on his heels, and it one quick movement he was charging at Wilbur.  
Techno was quick to dive into battle, blacking his friend, seeing as he was the only one with a weapon— or so he thought.  
It was a neck-to-neck duel with Sapnap, both of them were equally skilled in combat, but the Knight had armour and Technoblade very much did not.   
Tommy and Wilbur ran deeper into the forest, and as much as it was a good idea in the moment, they'd regret it later.  
Technoblade stopped focusing on anything other than the Knight, going tunnel vision on their swords and the sharp clangs of blades colliding.  
What he hadn't taken into account is that Philza was still with him, and the other Knight was charging him.  
But Phil's got a few tricks up his sleeve, and those tricks come in the form of—you guessed it—   
a sword.  
Technoblade looked over to see Phil whip out a katana-looking blade from underneath his jacket, managing to block the masked knights attack just in time so it didn’t cut him.   
That’s when Technoblade realised maybe Phil was a little more than some random dude who helped them escape.


End file.
